


Closing Ocean Shutters

by Serpex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Crack, Crush, Crushes, Cuddles, Death, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Guilt, Hugging, Human Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Massacre, Merpeople, Modern AU, Murder, Mutual Pining, Ocean, Pining, Rescue, Secret Crush, Slight Violence, Sports, Surfer AU, Surfing, hug, mermaid au, merman au, merman hajime, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: It wasn't like he didn't know how to surf. He'd been doing it for years. Yet, somehow, he lost control and was sucked under, board disappearing with him. Just when he thought he was a goner, a blinding light saved Nagito from the world beyond.If only someone told him that his angel happened to be the devil from memories long past and gone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Closing Ocean Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting back into Danganronpa so I figured I'd try my hand at a Nagito and Hajime fic. Been loving the whole Island Mode aesthetics so why not take it a bit further and make it a good old modern beach? And are you guys really surprised I did another mermaid AU, too? Because you shouldn't. I love my fish boys. I might be tired, but I'm not dead. So, let's push onward ^^
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

"What the hell were you trying to prove?" Hajime's voice rattled my eardrums. The stern look on the merman's face sent shivers down my spine. How long had it been since I'd come face to face with him like this? "You're lucky I was here. Otherwise, you should have surely drowned out there."

"I suppose so. But, I've always had a bit of luck on my side," I gleefully exclaimed. "Although, equally so, I'm also surrounded by a turn of unluckiness." I groaned as I laid eyes on my surfboard which was now shattered and laying in pieces before me. In all honesty, I thought I would have surely died and get devoured beneath the ocean's surface. Under there, no one can find you. Or so I thought. I never anticipated that the merman who'd I'd met so many years ago would ever show his face again.

When I was younger, Hajime was part of our elementary class. He was the kind of guy who was a closeted pervert, quiet, but well-spoken. No one paid attention to him, but whenever he spoke, all of his words were taken as gospel. He always had a keen eye and knew if things would go wrong before the rest of us did. But, there was one moment that I don't think even he saw coming. There had been a storm back then as well, an unnatural one. Some would call it a phantom hurricane that appeared and left like a ghost in the wind. We were on a cruise ship when it suddenly happened. The metal screeched and fell apart as people lost their minds. And at that moment, I saw the first one appear.

Rising from the great depths of the water were great creatures who bore the upper body of a human and yet terrifying fins that cut through steel and large harpoon-like spears stabbing into the people.

It was a massacre.

Somewhere along the lines, I fell into the waters and got sucked under sure I was going to die. And then, I saw him. In the dark, two eyes flowed and my body was yanked up to the surface before being dragged to shore. When I woke up, Hajime looked scared and then relieved. He didn't say anything, and I couldn't find the strength to understand. But then, he left. He plunged himself into the ocean and I saw his shimmering scales blend into the sunset.

My parents never came back and were never found. Hajime Hinata didn't come back to school, and everyone seemed to just forget. It wasn't until I left school later that I saw him again. Something sparked that time. He was taller, leaner, and sported an adorable little wisp popping out from the top of his head. But, he grew quieter, too. He was different than when we were children. We did not speak of the past nor the future. He simply apologized for the incident. He didn't know that it would happen. He didn't know that his parents had killed mine.

It had been a battle between territories, one where the humans had come too far and the pollution could longer be tolerated. The merpeople race called for a cleansing no matter what cost. Some apparently were spies of which Hajime was also. That was how he knew of things. Or perhaps, he was just a little bit lucky, too.

He never approached me again. I saw glimpses of him on multiple occasions. When I started learning how to surf, I was positive I saw him at times watching over me. It was never long enough to be out of the ordinary, but I could recognize his tail over time. And now, somehow as six years came and went, he appeared before me again after saving my life for the second time.

"You're unbelievable, Nagito. There's a storm coming. I've told you before that you shouldn't be out here. These parts of the water are turbulent enough and are even less predictable with the cold winds coming." I dragged myself upright after being dumped graciously onto the sand like a limp noodle as Hajime's body shimmered a soft blue and appeared before me with his long tail replaced with firm lean smooth legs. The waterproof shirt that he kept around his neck as a bandanna was untethered and laid across his nether regions. "Did one of the others put you up to this, or was this some kind of intricate plan to set a world record?"

"Neither," I answered. "I just felt like doing it. I've been surfing since I was nine. I just thought that maybe I could test myself against something no one else does. Not even Akane would try her hand at it." Hajime let out a sigh before gathering the board parts. He gestured for me to get up and follow him.

"Sometimes, I don't understand how foolhardy you can be, Nagito," he muttered. As we made it out of range for the incoming tide, we both turned back to see the pier being swallowed beneath the dark water.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," I chortled with a light giggle. "And my heart wanted to be out there in the water." Hajime suddenly dropped the pieces and yanked my body into his. I was startled as he pulled me into a hug hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "Hajime?"

"Don't do it again," he whispered. "My heart wants you here and alive. I won't always be there to save you." I gently patted his back and longingly stared at the waves. The nebula clouds were rolling in with lights already penetrating their stoic gaze.

"...Hajime, why do you even care so much? It's been almost six years since we've last seen each other. Why did you appear now?" I asked. His grip tightened on me, but his voice fell silent. He wouldn't answer. "You were watching me, weren't you? You wanted to make sure things didn't end up like the past." Hajime gradually pulled away with a guilty look in his eyes. "Hajime."

"I never meant to get... attached," he softly said with the gentle tune of a little dove. "I never wanted to leave everyone. I never wanted to leave you. But, my actions were too grave to bear. I was banned from coming back."

"And yet, here you are."

"My actions have always had consequences, and perhaps, this has been my greatest mistake yet. Coming back to you has cost me my family now. I've been abandoned by the others. They have moved on to better waters away from people, but I refused to go. I wanted to stay."

"All those times I saw you... Were you trying to come back?"

"Yes, I couldn't. My heart stopped me each time and I was swallowed by the guilt."

"Well, you're here now," I said. Hajime paused for a moment as his gaze fell to the ground. Then, he looked up at me with a subtle smile peeking from his lips.

"I guess that's true. Nagito, would you care if I stayed, then?" he asked. I just gave an exasperated bark of laughter.

"That is all I ever wanted, Hajime." With a tender jab at him, I leaned in and let our bodies melt together. A saltwater musk filled my nose and yet there was a tangy sweetness as I kissed Hajime.

Somehow, I found it better than anything else in the world.

"Thank you for coming back, Hajime."  
  



End file.
